What If
by cienne
Summary: Kurama spends time with Hiei and the baby.


What If?

by: cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fic…. Waah!!!

(………………………………)

A Happy Birthday Fic for myself. Because I don't know anyone who would make me one, heh.

(………………………………)

Kurama never thought of Hiei as gentle before. Not even when their friendship started to grow deeper years ago. The redhead always saw him as someone who abhors physical contact and hates gentleness of any kind.

But, now…

"You're here, Fox." the koorime greets him and the redhead is taken once again with his smile. Yes, the koorime smiles now, too. A gentle, soft smile that never fails to make Kurama's heart pound and his mind go blank.

"I missed…"

Before the redhead could finish, the bundle in Hiei's arms starts moving and from it emits a tiny wail.

Hiei rocks the small bundle and moves some of the cloth to the side to reveal a tiny, pale face with cheeks so round and pink.

Ah, the reason for Hiei's gentleness and soft smiles. He always tells Kurama how little Yuhei is his most treasured possession. Hiei's pregnancy had been a great shock to them all until Yukina explained that there are no full male koorimes. Hiei may have a male body but his internal functioning is that of a female.

"He misses his Papa." Hiei tells Kurama, amused and wags his fingers near Yuhei's face.

Kurama held out his arms. "He does, doesn't he…?" he teases and Hiei hands him the bundle.

The redhead's breath catches as he gazed at the now calmed infant. Little Yuhei was an exact replica of Hiei. Tiny pale face, red almond eyes with hints of brown and gold and a black fur of hair which would have a starburst of white once it grows thick, Kurama hoped.

"He's so beautiful…" Kurama tried not to sound too awed. But, he is. Children are beautiful wonders.

Yuhei yawned, his tiny mouth widening and Kurama knew he was in love.

"Ne, Yuhei…" Kurama whispered. "You want your Papa…?"

Hiei chuckles and the sound of it brightens Kurama's world. "It's a pity we all have different lives now." the koorime says, smiling. "I would've liked it if Yuhei was spoiled by everyone."

Kurama nodded, his green eyes devouring Hiei. "I wanted to say…"

"Tadaima!"

Hiei's eyes lit up and he stood up as the door opened to reveal Yusuke, all tired and rumpled from his monthly Makai excursions.

"Okaeri." Hiei says and goes to him.

Yusuke grinned, his schoolboy charm still not lost after all these years and grabs Hiei by the waist. "I missed you…" he whispered and Kurama turns away as the detective bent down to kiss Hiei.

Kurama looks at Yuhei and the beautiful red eyes blinked at him. The tiny mouth opens and closes without a sound.

"Wow! Kurama's here!" Yusuke shouts and drags Hiei with him to sit, facing Kurama. Hiei was placed on his lap but the koorime moved away to just sit close to him, the koorime still very shy about public displays of affection. Yusuke laughs and pats Kurama's back. "How are you, man? It's been a long time!" he asks and motions to take the bundle from the redhead.

"How's my little Yuhei…?" he cooed and the baby reaches tiny hands to pat Yusuke's face, gurgling happily.

"He misses you so much, you know." Hiei scolds Yusuke. "He sees Kurama more than you…"

"Not anymore…" Yusuke smiles and takes Hiei's hand.

"What…?"

Both Kurama and Hiei stared at him in confusion.

"Koenma has allowed my resignation. He thinks it's better if we stay either in Ningenkai or Makai and live however we wish now that we have Yuki."

Hiei stares at Yusuke. "Really…?"

Yusuke grinned. "Really."

Wordlessly, Hiei flung his arms around Yusuke, minding their baby, and kissed him softly.

Kurama turned away from the pretty picture they made. Father, mother and son.

Yusuke started talking about his plans for the weekend and Kurama tried to sound interested even if his throat had closed up and his eyes stung.

In truth, he was imagining it was his shoulder Hiei was leaning on while coddling their baby in his arms.

It hurt. It hurt to see Hiei so happy in the arms of another.

A few years ago, they had been the closest friends. Kurama had wanted to take it a little deeper, but he had been terrified of rejection. Hiei had been closed off to everyone for so long it would take great effort to win him fully.

By then Yusuke decided to be true to himself. He had been wanting Hiei for so long, maybe even longer than Kurama had. He broke off his relationship with Keiko whom he admitted that he saw only as a sister and friend.

Yusuke's courtship could only be described as brutal. He recklessly pursued Hiei. He made sure that no one else could come close, not even Kurama. Yusuke was proving that he was an alpha male that could protect Hiei. He made such a ruckus in the Makai that Koenma had to step in and plead with Hiei.

Imagine Kurama's shock and heartbreak when Hiei accepted Yusuke's proposal. Had he been in love with Yusuke, too? Kurama could not forget how Hiei would nod with such calm when news of Yusuke's latest escapade reached him or how he would look satisfied like a queen male when Yusuke hassled Kurama or any other, youkai or human, for being so close to the koorime.

Kurama's life after that had been slow and agonizing. Hiei used to spend his days and nights with him if he wasn't doing anything. But by then, he had Yusuke. And Yusuke was possessive. Who would've thought that the heir of Mukuro and a coldhearted killer would submit to Yusuke's control?

When their 'mating ritual' was over and done with, Yusuke carted Hiei off to the Makai to crow over his victory of getting his 'queen'. And they were married the 'youkai way' in Makai with Yusuke expanding his territory for his bride.

Yusuke was shocked when Hiei requested they live in the Ningenkai to be closer to his sister but the detective complied. Ah, Kurama thought then, looks like Yusuke would follow Hiei to the ends of the world as well.

Then came little Yuhei and Kurama's hopes of a future with Hiei had shattered. Hiei has a family now and Kurama must stay as his best friend. He didn't want to ruin this family.

Hiei wounds his arms around Yusuke's waist and Yusuke leans down and kisses his pert nose. Little Yuhei gurgles happily.

What if Kurama had tried winning Hiei back then? Would Hiei be secretly cheering him on while playing hard to get?

What if Yusuke didn't have a chance with Hiei? Would Kurama and Hiei be raising their own family now? With their own little Yuhei?

Kurama's eyes narrowed as Hiei smiled at Yusuke.

_What if… I kill Yusuke…?_

(……………………………………………)

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


End file.
